Gateway: The Untold Past of Sinners
by Ra Sadistic One
Summary: The red moon rises. One take on why Chrono dislikes Aion as much as he does.


Red moon rising. One take on why Chrono dislikes Aion as much as he does.

Eye of Ra: alright, so this is my first ever Chrono Crusade fic. it took quite some time to write, even considering it came from me, but i do hope it was worth the wait for you good people. i'm not too satisfied with the ending, but it was all i came up with. not how i envisioned it...but sadly, all the muses gave me. ; i don't really think it's one of my best, but it's my first offering in the world of Chrono Crusade. i hope you at least have a reaction. oh, and of course, by the by, i do not own any of the characters herein unless previously stated, and i am not making any money off of this fic; this applies to every chapter - if it has or will have one. thanks much.

Gateway: The Untold Past of Sinners

_Aion._

_...Aion..._

The small form shakes involuntarily as the name echoes louder not only in his skull, but in his tortured, twisted memory.

_Aion... no..._

His small body writhes in ghost memory as the chains finally fall slack around his limbs. Near silent sobs wrack his slight frame, tears falling endlessly down his cheeks to mat his mass of long, tangled amethyst hair.

He curls in on himself, the chains falling off of his slight body completely and hitting the side of the stone slab with a resonating clang. His hands and arms coil behind and over his head as if to block the offending images from his sight and mind, but to no avail.

The figure in his mind doesn't shatter as he hopes but stays right where it is, looming over his bruised and bleeding body. He can feel it as much as he feels his memory, though he supposes they're the same thing. It doesn't matter much as it makes him cringe all the same.

_Stop... Aion stop... _

But it doesn't stop. The touches grow bolder, just like they did before, and it only serves to make his tears hotter. He tries to block it out, the dialogue, the wandering hands, the hot breath on his neck... oh does he try, but he can't! His body is too overtaxed. He feels like he is doomed to lay there reliving everything in his head with nothing but his hair to keep him warm. His clothes, though slightly ripped, are much better than nothing... as well as on the other side of the stone chamber somewhere.

Some time during that his mind backs up slightly. Hot breath on his neck? His eyes open and widen and his spine goes rigid. He doesn't remember that. He silently begs he forgot something. Soft chuckling behind him says he did not. He does not even have time to panic as the chains once again find themselves on his wrists and ankles.

All he can do is weakly protest. "...Aion... please... not again..."

But he is not given reprieve. A hand almost tenderly brushes the hair out of his eyes and behind his neck, then pushes him just as gently onto his stomach. "Hush, little sinner. Quiet now, little Chrono. I will not stop until I have broken your young, defiant soul." It seems a half sung, hushed, distorted lullaby in his ear.

He feels the pressure on his back again, resting none to gently on his hips. It makes his back ache, but he knows better than to say a word of his pain lest he want it doubled for the sheer pleasure it would bring his captor. The pressure lessens slightly as Aion lewdly drapes himself over his small captive's back, rocking his hips to further the humiliation. "Time to play, my little play-thing... Are you ready, Chrono?" Even to his ears Aion's voice is soft, though they both know it holds no concern or compassion.

The abrupt, savage initial thrust makes sure it is known as well. No compassion whatsoever, and he will in fact take all knowledge of such a thing from him. Or at least try.

He cries out sharply at the sudden pain, the sudden intrusion. The words may have been daunting, but they did not serve as a warning of when, only of what was to come. A half strangled cry is all that manages to gurgle its way from his throat before Aion's hands wrap themselves around his neck, cutting off the sound briefly until it's replaced with soft hiccupping sobs. The hands slowly relinquish their hold, a soft satisfied smirk on Aion's lips at his work when Chrono can only sputter and pant weakly for air.

He lays there as quietly as possible, taking his brutal assault with tearstained deadening eyes knowing he is fighting a losing battle. He knows he will be punished if he makes too much audible noise. He knows there is no one there to save him, for not even God wants Sinners like them... what more is there to do than lay there and take the rape that is given to him? He has no hope in his heart left, all of it shattered when he realized that no one was going to save him from his own personal hell.

Aion smiles when he realizes that he's won, thrusting harder, deeper; Chrono goes completely limp under him, surrendering to the torment. He doesn't make a sound, not even a soft moan at the pain his body is in, nor does he seem to notice the blood slowly dripping down his legs. He stares blankly forward, his body moving faintly with every thrust forward Aion makes, though he doesn't seem to notice that, either.

Aion moans raucously, his right hand on Chrono's back, the left in his hair as he violently thrusts inside his captive, his back arching as he finally reaches his climax. He sneers triumphant, the defiling of his brother utterly complete.

After the slow, careful, luxurious task of re-clothing himself, Aion tosses Chrono's pants and brown cloak on top of his still limp body leaving the child-like devil to his own devices. With that, he is gone the same way he came.

A few hours later Chrono works up the strength to move enough to find the rest of his clothes, as well as put them on. He's grateful for the fact he even manages to find his red bandana to keep his hair in check, at least to some extent.

He sits down against the very thing that held him prisoner, simply thinking, his red eyes staring balefully and blankly. He does this for what feels like eternity. He would have gone on staring and thinking longer had he not been interrupted...

He looks up and to the side. "Who are you?"

He stares as they stare back. Two young children. A girl.. and a boy. He knows they will some how forever change his life – if only he knew how much, perhaps he wouldn't have let them try to save him.

Perhaps... Joshua...


End file.
